My Ocean and Me
by ColourMeChaos
Summary: Bella has a nightmare in the middle of the night and Jacob's there to comfort her and to hold her as he knows that's just what she needs. Because they're Jake and Bells. Lyrics to Jon Foreman - In My Arms.


**My Ocean and Me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jacob or Bella, they are the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer's.**

**Disclaimer: The lyrics in this are also strictly Jon Foreman's. **

**I own nothing.**

My eyes fluttered open and closed as I felt tremors run across my chest; tremors run across MY chest? That was impossible, I hadn't phased for almost two years now... I registered more as I quickly jolted myself out of my haziness and then I could tell it wasn't me shaking, it was my Bella. We'd fallen asleep murmuring sweet nothings to each other, with her head on my chest and her arms wrapped around my abdomen and we were still more or less in that same position now but I could see her shaking in sobs; nerve-racking, uncontrollable sobs. I could tell she was asleep, she never had that thoughtful crease in between her eyebrows when she was asleep and even now, through the cries running along her body, there still wasn't a crease on her forehead. I moved to my side and pulled her up so her face was level with mine and cradled her against my chest, pressing my lips in her hair.

"Bella, honey, wake up, everything's fine."

I murmured into her ear, working my hardest to soother her. I rocker her and forth against my bare chest, the pain swelling in the middle at the look of pain she held on her face. I hated this; seeing her trapped in a nightmare so real she was crying.

"_**Here, my dear, is where I'll shake the nightmare free. I dream to hold you in my arms, I dream to hold you in my arms, wide awake, in my arms."**_

"Bella, you're okay, wake up."

I whispered and slowly I could feel the jumps in her body calm down. Rocking her back and forth continuously, I eventually heard her calm herself to mere hiccups and I knew she was awake. I could feel her eyelashes brush against my chest and her hands tremble subtly. After a few seconds I felt her arms tighten together and her fingers trace patterns across my dark skin, her breaths needy and shallow. Soon enough, her shallow breaths turned into deep and calm inhalations and every now then I heard an occasional sniffle.

"_**I think I figured if out, we need to be together; like the shore and the sea."**_

"Bells?"

I mumbled softly. She didn't look up at me, but she pressed herself tighter to my chest and I held her closer too. I would never be able to get enough of her and I ran my hands up and down her back comfortingly, drawing small, random illustrations along the length.

"Sorry."

I heard the small whisper escape her mouth and looked down at her face, still hidden in the crook of my neck.

"Bells, you've got nothing to be sorry about, okay?"

I breathed into her ear. She turned to look at me and I wiped the damp saltwater away from her eyes, I didn't like to see her cry. I kissed her cheek and felt the corners of her mouth tug up in one of her half smiles.

"_**We are not one thing, we're drawn here together. My ocean and me..."**_

"I'm here, okay? I'll always be here."

I murmured, brushing my lips lightly across the corner of her lips. She nodded and moved her hands around my neck in a gentle hug, turning her head just slightly so her lips could meet mine in one, longing kiss. Her hands tugged at the short of my hair and I caught the shy whisper.

"Forever?"

"Forever and Always."

"_**I dream to hold you in my arms, to hold you in my arms, wide awake, in my arms."**_

_**Jon Foreman – In My Arms.**_

**Authors Note:**

**There ya go. It's short, it's a spur of the moment thing, it's there. Not really much to it. I was flicking through my music the other day and found myself thinking of Jon Foreman and when I put his song on there was no stopping me. He's really amazing and I recommend listening to him, simple lyrics, and sweet melodies. Beautiful. **

**If you could review, as in write some profanities of pointless words, I'd be absolutely fine and extremely grateful. Thank you for reading, muchly appreciated!**

**Yours Sincerely,**

**ColourMeChaos :) x**


End file.
